1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flood fences or water deflectors and more particularly to a fence comprised of one or more substantially identical sections which are engageable to form a barrier or fence against flooding.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore various deflectors or flood fences have been proposed.
However, none have included supports for areas of engagement between sections thereof nor secondary barriers against water flow through the areas of engagement between the sections.
A primary object of the invention is to prevent flood water from entering an area surrounding a dwelling or basement thereof. The flood fence may be set in the lawn around the building so that water flow against a side of the fence facing away from the building is thwarted from reaching the building.
The flood fence is equally effective for a garden to prevent soil and fertilizer from being washed away from and around young vegetable plants.
Still another object of the invention would be to divert the water away from a plant bed.
The flood fence will also eliminate the use of unsightly ditches or furrows.
The flood fence may be made of any suitable material, such as sheet aluminum, a plastic material, galvanized sheet metal, wood; etc. The flood fence may also be made to any desired dimensions.